1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic orthopedic surgical instrument for carrying out a surgical treatment on bones.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instrument is generally used for cutting or shaving hard tissues such as bones and cartilages in orthopedic surgery. The instrument is a cold knife, a manual punch forceps, and a motor-driven shaver and drill, for example.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,715 B2 discloses an ultrasonic hand piece, and an ultrasonic horn used for the hand piece. The ultrasonic horn is a constituent component of the ultrasonic hand piece. The ultrasonic horn has an operating part comprising at least one or more sides, and an edge part for scraping off minute bone tissues crushed by the operating part. The ultrasonic hand piece and ultrasonic horn, in an ultrasonic hand piece used for cutting hard tissues, prevents adverse effects caused by over-cutting with a scalpel, finely controls movement of a scalpel under a wide field of vision, and realizes exact cutting of hard tissues such as bones to meet an objective of surgery.